After All These Years
by Crazy-Donuts
Summary: Hermione ran away from Hogwarts during the last term of her 7th year and no one ever saw her again.10 years later she meets Ron and tells him the real story of why she left.Please read even though the summary sucks!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger quickly ducked under the table as she saw a tall man with a mop of red hair pass by. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Muggle New York City was the last place she would expect to see Ron Weasly, or any other wizard for that matter. Which was exactly her reason for living there.

She had left Hogwarts during the last term of her 7th year, hoping no one would find out her secret.

"Mommy, can I go to Megan's house now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!" screamed a little blonde girl. "Sweetie don't yell, people are trying to read. OK you can go now I'll come pick you up at 6.Have fun!!" she yelled after the small figure that was bounding towards the door to her friend.

"Oh shit!!!" she thought. All that yelling had caused Ron to turn her way, and he was now walking towards her with a look of utter shock and confusion on his face.

"Her... Hermione?? Is that you?"

"Ron!!!" she tried to smile warmly, but it came out as more of a grimace. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, and even then she had just disappeared one night. She still loved him very much, and every night since she had left Hogwarts, she thought about Ron and Harry.

"What happened? We woke up one morning, and you were gone!! Who was that girl? How are you?" Ron said, all in a rush.

She couldn't help but laugh. Same old Ron. "Um..why don't we go out and have some lunch and I'll explain everything"

"Don't you have to work?" he asked questioningly "Actually I own this place" At 27,she had opened her own bookstore/coffee shop, which had always been her dream.

"Allie" she yelled "I'm going out for lunch. I should be back in a few hours"

"Where do you want to go?"Hermione asked "Actually I have no idea. I'm an Auror for the Ministry now, but I decided to go on a vacation and explore the Muggle world"

"Well this is a little far from home to go exploring isn't it?"

"Yeah well Britain didn't really have a lot of choices, so I came here."

They reached the door of a small restaurant ,and were seated immediately.Hermione studied Ron, and noticed that he hadn't changed a bit, except he was taller now and more handsome. He still had the same bright red hair and freckles dotting his nose.Only then had she realized how much she had missed him over the years.Even 10 years later, she wasn't used to pretending she didn't know about magic.Her friends in the Muggle world weren't the same as having Ron and Harry.She actually missed giving them advice on girls and listening to their boring Quidditch conversations!!

She didn't know it,but Ron was thinking exactly the same thing.Hermione had definitely change. Her once bushy hair was now long and straight with caramel streaks. She had a much nicer figure now, she was about 5'5 with plenty of curves. Her features were softer now, with chocolate eyes. Ron couldn't believe it had been so long since he had seen her. He still remembered the awful feeling in his heart, when he found out she was gone. Especially since he had never had the chance to tell her his true feelings. It was just a crush, but he was convinced he was in love with her.Until the next week when he had found "the love of his life"-Lavender Brown. The same pattern went on, with a new object of his affection every week.Even now,his love life was still the same. No one lasted more than a few weeks. Lately he had been very unsatisfied with this though.He felt he needed to live up to his family expectations and get married. Even Fred and George were married!!

"Okay, I'm dying to hear about what happened!!" Ron said, unable to hold in his questions any longer

"All right, well it all started around Christmas of the 7th year. Well you know how Draco and I were Head Boy and Head Girl right?And we had to share a dormitory?"

"Yeah,and I'm still sorry you had to share with that slimy prick!!"Ron yelled. Even though it had been many years since Hogwarts,he still hated Malfoy more than anyone.He hadn't heard anything about him,but he was probably hiding under a Death Eater cloak.

"Yes...well, one night, the night after Harry and I broke up, I kind of...let my guard down...and...we .....you know...."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY???THE SAME DRACO MALFOY THAT MADE OUR LIVES HELL?!?!THE ONE THAT CONSTANTLY LORDED OVER US AND CALLED YOU 'MUDBLOOD' SO MANY TIMES?!?!?"

"Shhhhh Ron keep your voice down!!! Yes,I did,but I wasn't really thinking straight"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T,SLEEPING WITH MALFOY!!!"

"Look Ron, you didn't really know him like I did. With me, he was...different.He was sweet, caring and everything I ever wanted.But then I found out I was pregnant. I told him, but he denied it was his, called me a slut, and told me he never wanted to see me again.So the next night, I ran away."

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT,YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH DRACO MALFOY'S CHILD,AND HE LEFT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIS BABY ALL BY YOURSELF?!?!"

Ron practically screamed. Hermione nodded,tears forming in her eyes.Talking about it had brought back all the pain she had felt.She loved Draco with all her heart, and she thought he loved her, and she still didn't understand why he had left her.

Ron had finally calmed down when he saw Hermione crying.He grabbed her hand and spoke to her soothingly.

"Look, Hermione I'm so sorry.But why didn't you come to me or Harry? You know we would have helped you."

"I was so embarrassed" she choked out "I thought you and Harry would have thought I was a slut too, especially because it was with Malfoy"

"'Mione,you know that we would have been there for you no matter what."

"Speaking of which,how is Harry?"Hermione asked,drying her tears

"Actually I don't know. I haven't talked to him since graduation.We had some stupid fight-I don't even remember what it was about-and I never saw him again. I saw him in the paper a few times though. He's a pretty famous author now. Some autobiography he wrote." Ron said it casually,but Hermione could tell by the look on his face that he really missed him.

"Hey,you know the Hogwarts reunion is this Saturday.Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione groaned."Ron,did you not here a word I just said?I never want to go back to that place,too many bad memories."

"But more good ones"Ron grinned.

She laughed at all the fun times she had had there,and almost gave in,but thought better of it. "Ron do you have any idea how much explaining I would have to do?I just got up and left one night!!!They haven't seen me in more than 10 years,and they probably think I am dead or something!!!"

"Come on,'Mione just think about it. If they ask questions just say you don't want to talk about it!!! Come on, you know you want to see everyone!!"

She finally gave in,and was actually kid of looking forward to it.She was dying to see Harry too.

"All right,well I've got to go pick up Emma--my daughter"she said when she saw Ron's quizzical look. "It has been so much fun talking to you!!!I cant believe it has been 10 years,cause it seems like just yesterday we were sneaking out under the Invisibility Cloak at midnight!!"Just thinking about all those times at Hogwarts made her feel so happy.She couldn't wait to see it again!!! "All right,well call me"she said, scribbling her number on a napkin."I'll make all the arrangements for the reunion!!" She gave him a quick hug and rushed out the door

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Hehehe I forgot this last time.JK Rowling is rich and famous because.....sheownsharrypotter.There, are you happy?

Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron had arrived a few days before the reunion so Hermione could get reacquainted with the wizarding world. She had left Emma with her parents who she hadn't seen in many years.They were the ones that gave her money to raise Emma,and they were always supportive,but she still wouldn't accept their help

.She was so excited,it was just like old times!!First,she and Ron went into Diagon Alley.Hermione picked up a copy of Harry's book. There was a picture of him on the cover,and the title said _Harry Potter:The Life of The Boy Who Lived._She snorted and hoped that Harry hadn't picked that title.

She saw a lot of familiar faces,but luckily no one recognized her.Everytime someone came up to talk to Ron,she slowly inched away and pretending to be immersed in some store window.She knew she would have to face them sooner or later,but she just wasn't ready yet.

"Damn,who is that?"Dean said,eyeing Hermione

"Er..I don't know" Ron said.He knew Hermione wanted to get as little attention as possible before the reunion.

"She is HOT!!!"Dean said,and whistled

"Jesus Dean,we're not hormone crazy teenagers anymore.Besides,aren't you going out with Lavender?"

"Yeah but I'm allowed to look right?"

Ron sighed.It was going to be hard to keep covering for Hermione like this.If Dean went any closer,he would probably recognize her.She had definitely changed a lot,but something was the same that made her very recognizable

Hermione waited until Dean left,and went back to Ron.

"You ready to go?"she asked.

"Yeah,lets go.Everyone is going to be so surprised to see you. Dont be surprised if Mum starts crying"he said rolling his eyes

Hermione laughed.She knew it was probably true,Mrs.Weasly was very emotional.

They Apparated in front of the Burrow a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?"Ron asked her

"Yeah"she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mum I'm home!"Ron yelled out

"Oh,Ronnie!!!I've missed you so much!!"she showered him with kisses and blushed.

"Mum,I'm 27 years old,do we really have to do this everytime I come home?"he said,freeing himself from his mothers grip.

Hermione giggled,and Mrs.Weasly,who hadn't noticed her before,eyed her suspiciously

"I didn't know you were bringing any friends Ronnie."she said,with an unpleasant scowl on her face.

"Mum,its..er…Hermione"Ron said uncertainly

Mrs.Weasly let out an ear splitting shriek and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug

"Hermione,we've missed you so much.Its been so long.Oh look at you,all grown up!"she said,tears forming in her eyes.

"Well we've got to get the house ready"she said drying her eyes with her apron "Everyone will be so excited to see you!!Especially Ginny,she was miserable when you left….."she rambled on,and began fixing a huge feast for the guest.

"Come on,lets go to my room"Ron whispered,trying to get away without his Mum seeing.

"Can I see Ginny first?"she said,her eyes pleading.

"Yeah,you know where her room is don't you?"

Hermione went upstairs,and knocked on Ginny's door.Even as long as it had been,she still remembered the Weasly house so well.

"Uh..Ron's room is that way."Ginny said pointing at Ron's door

"Ginny,it's me!!!!"Hermione said,unable to hold her excitement

"Who's me?"Ginny asked,confused.

Then a comprehension dawned on her face.

"HERMIONE!!!!!"she screamed,almost as loud as Mrs.Weasly

She too began rambling "Oh my God it has been 10 years since I saw you!!!!You look so different,sorry I didn't recognize you.What did you do to your hair,it looks great….."

"Ginny,shut up"Hermione laughed.

"Come on,lets go to Ron's room"

Hermione walked in the room,and couldn't help but laugh.His room was exactly the same,Chudley Cannons posters and all.

They spent the whole night talking and reminiscing about times at Hogwarts.Hermione finally retired in to Ginny's room,but even though she was tired,she wanted to at least get started on Harry's book.

It was 4 AM by the time she fell asleep.She had been so immersed in the book,she had forgotten the time.She hadn't even noticed the silent tears she was crying as she read about how he felt.She knew it wasn't easy for him,but this she had never expected.One particular part made her heart weep:

_After Hermione left,Ron blamed me.He said that after the breakup,she was so depressed she ran away.I couldn't help but feel the same.I knew it was all my fault,and now I would never have the chance to make it up to her.Because of one stupid mistake,I lost my two best friends foreve.I've never felt so alone in my life as I felt that final term at Hogwarts.I felt so depressed as I watched people sitting by the lake with their friends,as all the memories came flooding back to me.I will never be able to rid the feeling of sadness and guilt that is eating me up inside._

She hadn't realized what a big impact her leaving had on everyone else.She knew it would hurt Ron and Harry,but she hoped they would forgive her one day.She had caused Harry and Ron to break their friendship,all because she was too cowardly to face up to her mistakes.That night,she cried herself to sleep.

Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Same as before.Blah blah blah

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was definitely not the arrogant bastard he once was.But when he went back to Hogwarts he knew everyone would think so. Poisonous toadstools don't change theirs spots(A/N:Or something like that..)

He had decided to take a walk through Diagon Alley.He looked the exact same,so he was shot many angry glares from former Hogwarts students.He knew they wouldn't believe he had changed.So there was no use in trying.

Just when he thought the day couldn't possibly get better,he saw a pretty brunette leave a table outside Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor.She had left her bag,and was heading for the bookstore,so he decided this would be the perfect opportunity to meet her.

He grabbed the bag and ran after her.

"Hey!!"he called he ran faster into the store,and out of breath,tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

She was extremely bored and decided to go back to Diagon Alley for some more books.She had finished Harry's,and was craving more.She missed the musty smell of old books,and longed to be back in the Hogwarts library

She turned around,and in shock,dropped her coffee.

Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy.

She stood there,gaping like an idiot,while he said something,when all that was running through her mind was:HE LEFT YOU WITH A BABY WHEN YOU WERE 17

Then anger completely overtook her and she almost slapped him,but she thought better of it.She would wait until the reunion to tell him off in front of everyone,so they could see what a bastard he was.As if they don't already know,she thought smugly

* * *

Draco held his breath.She was beautiful.But she looked oddly familiar.

"Um,you left your bag at the ice cream parlour."he said,still staring at her.

Then he noticed she was starting at him very intently,almost glaring at him.He saw a flash of anger behind her deep brown eyes.He was growing uncomfortable,so he said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"she said,and Draco couldn't help but notice how stony her voice sounded.

She saw him holding her bag and asked sharply "Where did you get that?"

"I just said that I found it outside the ice cream parlour!"Draco said angrily.Why was this girl being such a bitch?

"Oh"she said rather lamely.Then she just grabbed the bag out of his hand and walked quickly out of the store.

* * *

When Hermione got away from the store,she leaned against a wall and pressed her head to the cool brick.5 minutes in the presence of Draco Malfoy filled her with rage.She was lucky that he didn't recognize her,because she would have surely beat the shit out of him if he mentioned her daughter.She wondered if he even remembered. She laughed to her self.Even someone as thick as Malfoy would remember that he had a child running around somewhere.

The more she thought about it,the angrier it made her.

She hoped the guilt has killing him.She had dropped out of school,given up all her dreams,working 3 minimum wage jobs to get where she was today.A 27 year old single mom.

But on the other side,she couldn't even imagine life without Emma.She probably would have stayed in the wizarding world,become a healer,gotten married when she was 25 and had lots of babies.At least that was how she had planned her life.As clichéd as it was, it was amazing how one night could change her life forever.

On another side,underneath all the anger and hatred for Draco,a very small part of heart saw the only man she had ever loved.He was so tender and caring that it took years to accept what he had done to her.

She thought back to all the wonderful times she had with him.She remembered the night of the Halloween Ball,when he had blindfolded her an taken her to a small clearing in the forest,where he had prepared the most romantic dinner.They ate and danced under the stars to the tinkling music.It was undoubtedly the best night of her life.It was so romantic,she never thought Draco would have been able to do anything like it.She thought he was more of the one night stand/fuck and run types.

They had to keep their relationship a secret,but it was more fun that way.She knew Ron and Harry would curse Malfoy to oblivion if they saw him with Hermione.She smiled as she remembered when they saw Malfoy with his arm around her,and beat him up to a bloody pulp.But when Hermione went to the Hospital Wing to see him,he assured her it was all worth it to be with her.That was when she knew she was in love with him.

She was feeling do mixed up and confused that she quickly apparated to the Burrow to talk to Ginny.But by the time she reached her room she was already in tears.

* * *

Jesus,what a bitch Draco thought after she rushed out the door.He tried to do one good thing for someone,and she runs away like he is the bloody ghost of Christmas Past.

But she had looked so familiar.As he tried to figure out where he had seen her,he heard a familiar sound.Pansy Parkinson was running towards him screeching "DRAKIE!!!!!"

Goddamit, he thought, I really don't need this now!!Pansy was the most annoying _thing_ he had ever met.They had been fuck-mates up until the beginning of the 7th year,when he had fallen in love with Hermione._Hermione_.The only girl he had ever loved.And then she broke his heart when she ran away.But then,with a sinking feeling,he remembered what had happened before she left._She was pregnant._Just thinking about it made him feel so awful inside he just wanted to curl up and die.

He thought about her all the time,but lately he had forgotten that she had a child.His child.

He thought about what his life would have been like if he hadn't have been such a bastard when she told him.He would be a 27 year old married man with a 10 year old child.It sounded so perfect.Too perfect.

He was exceptionally glad his father was dead.He was killed after Lord Voldemort fell.He could just imagine what would happen if his father found out he had fucked 'the mudblood'.Not to mention gotten her pregnant.His father would surely have killed him.No joke.

He knew he had to get in contact with Hermione.He decided to even take drastic measures.As in call Potter or Weasly.He cringed at the idea.As much as he had loved Hermione,he always hated 'Potty' and 'the Weasel'.He laughed to himself as he thought of their former nicknames.But immediately stopped when he remembered his-'Malferret'

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer:Damn,this is getting annoying!!!From now on,this one applies to all chapters.I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry Potter couldn't even set one foot in Diagon Alley without being ambushed.After all,he was even more famous,with the realease of his new book.It was definetley hard for him to write,and tooks him years to finish.He had never been very open with feelings,but all of a sudden he found himself spilling his deepest secrets to the entire world!

He signed a couple of autographs and made his way into the Quidditch shop.As famous as he already was,his biggest dream was still to be on the England Quidditch team.He had actually gotten many offers over the years,but turned them all down because he was too immersed in his book.Now he regretted it very much.To tell you the truth,he was getting tired and annoyed of being recognized everywhere he went.Of course that happened a lot before,because he was "The Boy Who Lived".

He laughed softly to himself when he thought of his "title".That reminded him of the title of his book.His publisher had made him use that as the title,even though he despised it.He wondered what his friends would think of the book.Or if they even read it.He was in the middle of his book tour,but had to postpone it for the Hogwarts reunion.

He couldn't wait til the reunion.In less than 24 hours,he would see all the faces he hadn't seen in 10 years!!So far,he hadn't seen anyone.He arrived early on Saturday morning,so he would just have to wait until the night to see everyone.And to see Hogwarts.He remembered all the fun times he had there with Ron and Hermione.Flying over the mountains on his broom.Sitting under their favorite tree by the lake on a lazy Sunday afternoon.Watching the snow fall form his dormitory window in Griffindor tower.He even found himself thinking about all the miserable times he had down in the potions dungeon.

But over all these years,he had never forgotten about Ron and Hermione.They were closer than family to him,and true to his book,every day he felt so guilty for the breakup of "The Golden Trio".He hadn't heard from either of them since graduation..Or before graduation.Then it all came flooding back to him.Every time he had thought about Hermione,he had conveniently forgotten that she had run away.It made him feel too guilty.He had never felt worse in his life,than the moment he found out Hermione had left.He knew it was all his fault,and so Ron blamed him.He was left all alone,but it made him feel better that Ron was too.He didn't blame Ron,he had caused their best friend to run away,but everyday he tried to apologize and talk to him.He hoped that he would be at the reunion.And Hermione too.

Nobody had heard from her since that night she left.She could have been dead for all he knew.Just then the horrible truth struck him.Any nuber of things could have happened to her.He doubted she would be at the reunion.Dumbledore surely would have sent her an invitation,if he knew where to find her.She could be anywhere. He heard a sneering voice break his thoughts

"Potter"Malfoy said smirking.

* * *

Draco's POV  
  
Dammit!!!!If I want Potty to tell me where she is,I have to be nice to him.  
I immediately wiped the smirk off my face and tried to look as nice as possible.  
"What do you want Malfoy?"he spat at me.  
"Um,I was wondering if you knew where Her- Granger was"I said uncertainly. Should I have said Hermione?UGH this was so confusing.I didn't know how to act nice to this boring prat.  
"If I did,why the hell would I tell you?"Potty said  
"Look Potter,it's really important,and I really need to talk to her"I said,getting annoyed.  
"What would you have to say to Hermione that's important.I think she's heard you call her Mudblood enough times!!"Potter burst out angrily.  
Damn,this was going to be harder than I thought.  
"Look Potter"I said,my voice low even thouh no one I knew was around "I know why she left"  
And Potty just stared at me gaping.

* * *

Harry's POV  
  
How the hell would Malfoy know why she left?  
I stared at him for a second,before I was ambushed once again by a crowd of annoying teenagers.  
I really needed to hear this,if Malfoy was telling the truth,but by the time I was done signing autographs and taking pictures,he was gone  
Damn I thought,I guess I'll just have to talk to him at the reunion.  
But still,why would Malfoy know?  
My mind kept debating whether or not to ask Malfoy and believe what he says.  
Finally,by the time I was done looking through Diagon Alley,it was almost sunset,so I went back to my house to get ready.  
As I looked in the mirror before I apparated into Hogsmeade,I had no idea about the drama that would lie ahead.

* * *

A/N:Sorry that was short,but I didn't want to jump right in to the reunion!!Next chapter will be the reunion I promise.But only if I get more reviews.Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review if you like it,even a short one is fine.If not I may not continue the story! gasp!Hehehe well I am going out of town this weekend so I wont be able to update until Monday!!SO CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!!!Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Ok,so I lied.I am in India(Yep,India on the other side of the world,20000 miles away!!)right now,and I was so frickin bored that I had to write some more!!And thanks for all the reviews,they really made my day!!!Considering I spend all day being eaten by mosquitoes,watching MTV(Indian of course,blah it sucks!!)and eating Corn Flakes!!! Seriously,I cant eat my beloved Wendy's chicken nuggets!!!I cant even eat eggs within ten feet of the house!!!Anyways,enough with my life story,on with this story!!!

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror.She was so nervous she actually felt weak in the knees.10 years was a really long time,and no one seemed to recognize her.Especially that prick Malfoy.  
She had talked with Ginny,and they had both come to the conclusion that he was just a selfish bastard.She gave up everything for him,and this was how he repaid her?  
"'Mione,you ready to go?"Ron called up the stairs  
She took one more critical look in the mirror.She was wearing a short,red V-neck dress,and a little make-up.She didn't want to go overboard,and no one would recognize her anyway.  
"Yeah,coming!"Hermione said as she grabbed her purse and walked quickly down the stairs.As quickly as you can in 4 inch stilettos.  
Ron breathed in "Wow,you look great!!"  
Hermione flashed him a quick smile,and said"Thanks,now lets hurry up,my feet are already killing me!!"  
"Bye Mum!!We'll be back late,so don't wait up!!"Ron yelled in the house,and shut the door.  
Then they both quickly apparated into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry quickly hopped into the carriage that would take him to Hogwarts.He had butterflies in his stomach even though there was nothing to be nervous about.Everybody already knew practically his whole life story,and he was extremely rich and famous.  
He was lost in his thoughts,when he felt a jolt as the carriage stopped in front of the gates.  
"This is it"he whispered to himself,before entering the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione's face paled as their carriage reached the gates.  
"I...I don't know if I can do this."she said,more to herself than Ron  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and said "Come on Hermione,don't look so scared,it'll be fine!!"  
He hopped out the carriage,trying to get Hermione just as excited as he was.No such luck.She stepped out with a glum look on her face.  
"Come on 'Mione,don't look so sad.We are going back to Hogwarts!!!"Ron yelled.  
This definitely cheered Hermione up.Not just Ron's boyish attitude,but also because he was right.Hogwarts!!Where she had spent 7 of the best years of her life!  
"You're right"she said,laughing "We're going back to Hogwarts.  
And with that,she was considerably more cheerful,for almost the rest of the night.Almost. 

* * *

Harry gasped as soon as he entered the Great Hall.It was just as he remembered it.Tonight it was donned with all 4 house colors.It was decorated magnificently,and looked spectacular.There were a few people mulling around,but most hadn't arrived yet.Just then,he saw a familiar flash of red hair entering form the otherside of the hall.Ron!!He was so excited he could barley contain himself.  
He walked quickly over to him,but was disappointed to see he wasn't alone.10 years was a long time.Ron could have been married with kids already.  
"Ron!"he called.  
He walked up to him and grinned.  
"Long time no see!!Um,but can I talk to you I private?"he said,eyeing the mystery girl.She certainly was very pretty.He would have studied her more but Ron dragged him away.

* * *

Hermione was stunned as she saw a familiar boy with messy black hair making his way over to her and Ron.  
"Ron,its Harry"she whispered  
"If he doesn't recognize me,don't tell him!!!"she whispered again,as he was drawing closer.  
"Ron!"he called.  
He came up to them,smiled,and then looked at Hermione.She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he studied her.After a quick glance,he looked back at Ron and asked him for a private word.She felt a glimmer of disappointment that her best friend didn't even recognize her.  
She went to get drinks as Harry and Ron talked.

* * *

"So,long time no see"Harry ventured.  
"Yeah"Ron said,grinning.  
"You know-"  
"I missed-"  
They both spoke at the same time and burst out laughing.  
"Ron,seriously,I really am sorry for everything,and I've really missed you."Harry said,trying not to sound to mushy  
"Same here mate"  
Then they gave each other the one armed man hug and Ron said  
"Come over here Harry,there's someone I want you to meet."  
They made their way to the drinks table,where Hermione was standing.  
Hermione just stared at Harry,as he looked politely puzzled  
"Who's this?"he asked casually.  
Ron stood between the two,ginning madly.  
"I didn't think you'd need an introduction"  
"Harry,its me"Hermione choked out,as the tears were already forming in her eyes.  
"H-Hermione?"Harry asked,his eyes also getting a little misty.He rarely ever cried,but he hadn't seen Hermione in so long,that he couldn't help it.  
They embraced each other in a tight hug,before Harry started bombarding her with questions.  
"Where were you,why did you leave?Ron and I were so worried!!"  
Hermione felt the déjà vu,and would have laughed if she hadn't been so overwhelmed.  
"Ron"she asked "do you mind explaining.  
He nodded,explaining to Harry,  
Hermione purposely tuned out,not needing to hear her sob story again.  
A she heard were occasional "WHAT?!?" form Harry,and a few strings of mixed swear words and curses directed at Malfoy.  
She was scanning the room,looking at the familiar faces,when she gasped.  
Both Harry and Ron drew themselves away from their plans to kill Malfoy to see what she was staring at.  
They both had equal looks of pure hate and anger on their faces,as they saw that all-too-familiar shiny blonde head enter the Hall.

* * *

A/N:Oh no!!Hehehe I know you guys are going to kill me for doing that,but I needed a cliffhanger!!I am sooooo sorry,but I promise in the next chapter(which will definitely be no earlier than Monday!!)Malfoy and Hermione will meet,and there will be major ass kicking,not to mention much more!!So click the little review button,and pray that I get out of this godforsaken country soon!!!


End file.
